A Surprise At Work
by Jiraiya's Stories
Summary: Sometimes the best things in life are surprises. In this case, one such surprise awaits Harry at work ... Rated M for sexual themes.


**A Surprise At Work**

Looking back at it afterward, Harry Potter could not help but grin. The best things in life were usually spontaneous and unexpected. The beast inside his chest purred at the memory.

It had happened at the end of a long and frustrating day in the Auror office. As the newly promoted Head Auror, there were a thousand different things which demanded Harry's immediate attention, and people pouted if he didn't attend to their queries and requests straight away. Well, screw them; he was just a man, and he could concentrate on only so many things at once.

Harry gave a long-suffering sigh and ran a hand over his face. He glanced at the clock and was surprised to discover it was past the usual time to go home. As he got up and gathered his things from the desk, he reflected on the fact that he had been so absorbed in his work that he had not noticed that his subordinates had all left.

"You're losing your touch, Harry," he chided himself silently. He wanted to be observant, at all times. It was part of the job and Harry prided himself on it.

As he left the department, he thought about checking in on Hermione, as she usually worked late hours. He worried that she sometimes worked herself too hard – though he would never say that out loud to her face, as she would make him regret it. She would definitely point out how much of a hypocrite he was. Harry was in no mood for an argument; besides, she was smart enough, she didn't need him pointing out the obvious to her.

As he entered Hermione's department after taking the lift, he noticed how it was empty just as his own department was. Not surprising really, considering the hour …

As he neared the cubicle where he knew Hermione worked, he heard a moan. He stopped short, surprised at the sound. He heard the soft sibilant whisper of heavy breathing. What was going on?

Carefully, he tiptoed closer and closer. Faint wet, sloshing, noises that repeated themselves reached his ears. Suddenly, he distinctly heard, "_Harry_."

Harry froze in his tracks. Had he been noticed? But no, the odd wet noises were still there. Then the person made a low humming sound.

Perplexed and intrigued, Harry silently craned his neck to look into the cubicle's open entrance. The wet repetitive noises were louder, with the heavy breathing an undertone. The back of the chair at the desk was facing him, and he could see the top of a head covered with brown, bushy hair.

Harry frowned. What on earth was Hermione doing? Then he noticed that a pair of legs were draped over the chair's armrests … and those legs were bare.

Harry forced himself not to shout or move in reaction. Hermione was not – Hermione would never –

A low voice, in Hermione's unmistakable tone, hissed, "Yes … fuck me, Harry …"

Harry's pants felt too tight. He reached down to adjust his pants and found that his dick was rock-hard. He listened to Hermione's whispers and moans and found himself struggling for air.

Harry's mind went blank, and a most daring plan formed, virtually complete, inside his head.

Quickly, silently, he cast a charm to dampen the sound of his feet, and cast several privacy and Repelling spells to ensure that they would be alone.

Hermione's eyes widened in shock and surprise as a hand clamped over her mouth while the other gripped her bared breast.

A voice whispered in her ear, "Take it easy … I know how much you want me." Hermione, hardly daring to breathe, glanced sideways into a pair of bright green eyes; the same eyes she had been fantasizing about just a few moments before.

As Harry's hand snaked down to Hermione's wet snatch and began to work its magic, her taut body relaxed. Hermione could not tear her gaze away from Harry's fierce gaze as he leaned in to capture her soft lips in a kiss.

Time did not exist as Hermione lost herself in the kiss: eternities came and went by as their tongues entwined.

Finally, all too soon, they broke apart. Hermione's heat thudded with a deep ache she could not put words to. She tried to put her nameless feelings into the gaze she gave Harry, imploring him to understand.

Harry only smiled. He ducked his neck to plant soft kisses down her body, first her neck, then her shoulders and collarbone, then her chest, each of her breasts, down her belly …

Her back arched in ardent pleasure as he began to pleasure her pussy. Slowly, maddeningly, he took his time in tasting her.

"Harry …" she moaned, cajoling him to be faster. Infuriatingly, he ignored her. Her fingers threaded into the messy black mop of hair.

"Dammit … faster …" she pleaded.

Harry grinned silently to himself. She was at his complete mercy, quivering from the pleasure that he was giving her.

The clothes he wore became too distracting, an annoying distraction. He fumbled for his wand and hastily Vanished his clothes.

"Don't stop!" Hermione growled.

"This will be much better," he replied, getting back onto his feet, revealing his hard, throbbing penis.

Hermione gazed at it and moaned involuntarily. Her body was shaking with need and desire. Panting himself, Harry paused for a brief moment to drink in the sight of the girl before him. Her hair was mussed, her cheeks flushed prettily, her eyes wild with deep feelings Harry could only guess at. Her perfect breasts wobbled slightly as her chest heaved; her pale legs were spread wide, with her pink pussy wet and glistening.

His throat felt dry. He licked his lips as he lined up his penis with her waiting pussy. Slowly, excruciatingly, he pushed in deeper and deeper into her. Brown eyes locked onto emerald green as they became one.

"Oh, fuuuucccck," he hissed. She could not speak; her hands gripped tightly on his strong arms as he leaned over her.

For a long moment, both were still, savouring the feel of each other. Slowly, steadily, Harry began to thrust.

As they moved together, they exulted in their feelings. It was the culmination of a long and beautiful friendship. Harry and Hermione and looked out for one another. They had laughed and cried together. They had seen each other's pain, and accepted each other for the people they were.

Harry moved more vigorously now, encouraged by Hermione's hands and legs, which she had wrapped around his waist. No words were exchanged. A touch here, a touch there; each told the other what they wanted.

Her moans became louder and louder, but neither cared. So lost were they in each other … Harry groaned as he pushed himself as deep as he could with each thrust.

Hermione's pussy clenched around Harry's member as she orgasmed. It was _too much_. Harry's mind went completely blank as intense feelings of pleasure washed over him; he could only grip Hermione tightly as he shot rhythmic amounts of his seed into her.

Silence stretched into eternity as they clung to each other. As they recovered, they met each other's gaze, and both smiled in post-coital happiness.

"Merlin, Hermione," Harry whispered as he kissed her breasts and then buried his face into her neck. He wanted to breathe in her scent and assign it to memory.

Tenderly Hermione stroked his hair. "I love you," she confessed.

Harry smiled up at her, and her breath hitched as she drank in those green eyes. "I love you too," he replied.

They kissed.


End file.
